


Bleeding Out

by WatchforWitches



Series: Whumptober 2019 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trapped, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchforWitches/pseuds/WatchforWitches
Summary: Magnus is swimming through conscious and unconscious, barely aware himself what is real and what isn’t. But he can smell blood, and for some reason it’s the only thing he knows is real.Is it mine? Someone else’s? Where even am I?





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, still catching up on Whumptober haha, this fic is for the prompt bleeding out, it's a bit different than what I've written thus far and I hope you enjoy!

Magnus isn’t as aware as he would like to be, he is swimming through conscious and unconscious, barely aware himself what is real and what isn’t. But he can smell blood, and for some reason it’s the only thing he knows is real. 

_ Is it mine? Someone else’s? Where even am I?  _

He doesn’t know, doesn’t know, doesn’t know. None of it is any help, or any comfort. He sees the way the monsters lurk through the hallways between the cells. Are they here for him? Or is he just another pawn in a much larger game that he can’t decipher. There are too many questions, and not nearly enough answers. 

The smell, however horrible and metallic it is, becomes a sort of an anchor. If he can still smell it, then he knows that something is real, knows that this is one truth at the very least. He hates that it has come to this, but he’s had it come to worse before. 

It’s not until the smell is stronger, closer, that he truly shakes himself awake from anything. He can feel something liquid, something warm, it’s smearing down his arm. “Magnus can you hear me?” That voice, he recognizes it, something in the back of his mind knows who this is. “Magnus please,” the voices hitches in something akin to a dry sob, “Magnus.” 

The voice is pulling his arm now, the voice is attached to a body, the voice is attached to the blood. 

_ Blood. _

Magnus’ eyes shoot open, He comes to in a violent way that makes him feel like throwing up. He clutches his stomach in an effort not to. “Wha-”

“Magnus,” The voice is quiet, but it’s flooded in relief, “Magnus, oh thank the angel, are you okay?” 

“Alexander?” His mouth is forming the word before his brain can catch up. Once it does his mind clears in a way that it hadn’t been in what feels like years, “Alec, what’s going on?” 

“I don’t know,” Alec admits lowly, voice in pain. “We are in some holding facility somewhere. I don’t know.” 

“Blood,” Magnus says, brain still catching up to him, “You’re bleeding. Are you alright?” 

Alec nods, “Yeah,” his voice is almost watery, and Magnus notices. “Yeah I’m fine.” 

“You don’t sound fine,” Magnus replies, “I could smell blood for the past day. You smell like you’re bleeding out.” 

“I’m not,” Alec urges, “It wasn’t my blood, not all of it. They killed the seelie that was in the cell next to me. I don’t know what they want.” 

Magnus tries to move his hands, tries to reach out and heal him, heal either of them, do  _ something.  _ His hands are restrained behind him. He can’t move them, he can barely wiggle his fingers. “I can’t move my hands. My wrists are tied, so are my fingers.” 

“Okay,” Alec breathes, “Okay. We just need to think of something to do. We just-” Alec stops, taking a long pause and a long breath. “I don’t know. I don’t know how we get out of this.” 

“Alec,” Magnus moves his head up, it hurts something in him, but he doesn’t let it show on his face, “It’s alright. Don’t panic. We’ll make it out of this.” 

“We won’t,” Alec shakes his head, voice edging on hysteric, “We won’t. We’ll be trapped here forever and they are probably going to kill me, or kill you and make me watch. We’re dead either way Magnus, there’s nothing-”

“Stop!” Magnus whisper shouts at him, “Alexander, stop. Listen to me okay? Nobody is going to hurt you. No matter what happens here, we aren’t going to die. I promise you. I won’t let that happen. I promise.”

Alec is silent for a moment, taking in gulps of air, trying to get himself under control. “You can’t promise that,” He whispers lowly. 

“I can,” Magnus says instantly, “I can.” 

Alec moves to slump next to Magnus in the small concrete cell. He’s warm, Magnus is is always the cold one, even with magic in his veins he runs cold. Alec has always been like a space heater, and now especially. Magnus didn’t realize until now how cold he was. Alec must feel the way Magnus shivers, because he presses in closer, connecting them at any point of contact he can get. “Magnus what do we do?”

Magnus takes another look around the room. It’s small and dark, whatever light he can see is only just enough to see how small the cell truly is. There is well and truly nothing they can do. “Nothing,” he huffs out the admission, “Wait for help. We can’t do anything.” 

Alec is silent then, not offering any suggestions or arguments. Magnus swallows thickly, and hopes that whoever is out there looking for them is really trying. “How did you get here?” Magnus asks after the two took several ragged breaths against one another.

“They were taking someone from the cellblock, I think,” Alec says quietly, “I heard them open the door. They didn’t lock it on the way out. I sort of just hoped I could find you. The lock on your cell was destroyed.” 

“Hmm,” Magnus says, “That explains the shackles then.” 

"Maybe they didn't know you were a warlock then," Alec proposes, mind whirring with thoughts of what to do. 

"I think they sedated me," Magnus tells him quietly, "I don't really remember much." 

Alec slumps his head on Magnus' shoulder then. Huffing out a pained sigh, "I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault," Magnus assures immediately, "It's not your fault." 

"Feels like it is," Alec says through a breathy laugh.

"I've been a target before you were born," Magnus continues, "Whatever is happening I assure you it's not your fault." 

They stay like this, huddled together in this small dark cell. Alec still smells of blood, and when Magnus noses his hair it's wet with what he hopes is all sweat. It's not glamorous or pleasant, but dying next to the man you love is better than dying alone, Magnus supposes. He stops fighting the pull of sleep after a short while of silence, and he's back to dreaming, floating in and out of consciousness. Alec is sleeping next to him, breathing heavy and even, but still breathing. Magnus accepts their fate, finally feeling the give of his will, finally slumping fully against his husband. 

When he hears loud noises and banging, screams and yelps, he ignores it. Closes his eyes and tries to think of things better than this. "What's happening?" Alec stirs, words slurring together into the whorl of Magnus' ear. 

"Shhh," he soothes him, "Just go back to sleep Alexander. It's alright." 

Alec makes a soft humming noise and then Magnus knows they are in trouble, if even his stubborn shadowhunter is willing to listen to his request of ignoring trouble. 

"Magnus! Alec!" Magnus winces at the volume of Jace's voice, then at the light that suddenly floods their cell. "Thank the angel you two are alive. Come on," he reaches out for Magnus' hand, "We're getting everyone out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Feedback are all welcome and appreciated! <33


End file.
